The Fishing Lure
by AComplimentInDisguise
Summary: Pokeshipping oneshot. "Flaming red hair, shining blue eyes, flawless skin. Everything about her was so perfect. Everything except for the fact that she wasn’t real."


A/N: Hey guys, this if my first story, and I don't do a lot of writing. But after going through a TON of pokeshipping fics, I decided to start some of my own.

I've got to say, I'm proud to have this as my first piece.

* * *

The Fishing Lure

Flaming red hair, shining blue eyes, flawless skin. Everything about her was so perfect. Everything except for the fact that she wasn't real.

Ash sat up in his sleeping bag, gently caressing the object in hand; the fishing lure Misty had sent to him, an exact replica of herself. He smiled as he studied the gift. It was so much like Misty. The peace sign, the wink, the classic overalls and yellow tank outfit. But it was still fake and could only fill the hole in his heart for so long.

He remembered how he felt when he first got it. Just knowing that Misty would take the time to send him her lucky lure made his stomach do flips. But he couldn't let himself become love-struck in front of Professor Oak. After all, there was nothing of romance happening between them. At least, nothing that had been made public.

It took Ash a long time to realize how he felt about his best friend. Probably at the exact moment when she asked him if they would ever see each other again is when he knew. Of course they would see each other again, he would make sure of it. And so they did reunite. Once or twice in fact. But the moments were bittersweet. She had the gym to answer to, and he still had his journey. They never saw each other for long and he was beginning to think things would never go back to normal. The thought made him feel empty and hollow.

He needed her. He needed her to be with him, needed her to smile at him, needed her to encourage him. He even needed her to yell at him. He had thought he had gotten over his crush. It seemed he had in the beginning. Everything was a fresh start. New companions, with the exception of Brock and Pikachu, new Pokémon to catch, new gym leaders to defeat. Gym leaders…there it happened again. No matter what he tried to focus on, she always found a way into his thoughts.

So he gave up. He let his mind wander whenever it pleased. And like a magnet, his thoughts immediately attached to Misty. He dreamed of her smile, he imagined her laughter. Not long after was it that he accepted the fact that he loved her. Of course, somewhere in the back of his mind, deep in his heart, he had always known this. But being so young, he hadn't understood the significance of their relationship.

Now he was only left wondering if she felt the same. He knew she cared deeply about it him. But was caring and being in love the same? Most certainly not. He cared about a lot of people, and he loved them too, just not like he loved her. It was different. Something simple yet too complex to explain. Something you just had to experience to know what it truly meant. And he knew. He knew he knew. He might have even known that she knew he knew. But did she knew he knew she knew?

He was beginning to confuse himself with his questions and suddenly he had a headache. Typical Ash Ketchum. He actually hurt himself from thinking too hard. Yet, he couldn't hold back a smile when he thought of what Misty's reaction might have been if she had known this. She would have laughed, obviously. She had always called him dense and stupid. But the laughter would have been mutual. They would have laughed together because that's how their relationship worked.

And then he frowned. What would she have thought if she knew _what_ it was that he was thinking so hard about? Would she be angry? Would she be flattered? Or would she not even be surprised? Maybe she saw it coming all along. Maybe she knew how he felt but didn't say anything either because she wanted him to make the first move- being the hopeless romantic that she was- or because she didn't want to hurt his feelings and just wanted to stay friends, hoping that he would never build up the courage to confess his love.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was practically tearing himself apart over her. How could she do this to him? Did she know? Did she know what she did to him? That was it. First thing in the morning, he was going to the first Pokémon Center and dialing her number. He didn't care if he had to wait all day for her to pick up. He was going to talk with her. But would he tell her?

Although it might be easier doing so over the phone, he knew, given the slight chance she might return his feelings, that it would be better- and more romantic- if he told her in person. So he would tell her just that; they needed to talk, face-to-face.

And with that problem momentarily solved, he laid back down, and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to catch up with his now, more restful mind. Holding the lure tightly to his chest, he relaxed and slowly fell into a deep slumber, full of sweet dreams.

Part 2

The sun shined brightly that morning as Ash awoke to the wonderful smell of Brock's cooking. Ash stretched his arms high over his head, his hands in fists. Immediately, he felt a sharp piercing in his skin. He opened his hand, and the Misty lure fell to the ground. Hastily, he grabbed the cherished item, hoping no one had noticed him sleeping with it.

"Pika?"

Ash froze. Slowly he turned around and plastered a very fake, innocent smile on his face.

Pikachu tilted his head slightly, wondering why his trainer seemed so tense.

"Oh uh..hey Pikachu. G'Morning!" Ash said in his best cheery voice.

Pikachu glared. Ash had just confirmed that something was definitely up. And Pikachu was very suspicious.

Ash laughed nervously at his Pokémon. Unexpectedly, he stopped, his eyes grew wide and his gaze dashed from left to right. Swiftly, he jumped out of his sleeping bad and darted out of sight.

Pikachu was caught off guard and sparks flew from his cheeks in irritation. He didn't understand why Ash had reacted the way he did, and he wanted to know what was going on.

Out of sight, Ash slowed down and came to a halt. Lowering his head and glancing in both directions once more, he cautiously put the lure in the pocket inside his jacket; right next to his heart, where it belonged.

" Morning Ash!" Called a cheerful voice from behind him.

Ash jumped and replied in surprise, " Wha—aah!"

Swiftly regaining his balance, he turned around, blushing while scratching his head innocently and said, " Oh, you scared me Dawn." He paused and looked away. Before she could answer he said, "Boy am I hungry!! Okay well...gotta go!"

Dawn blinked twice, her mouth slightly ajar, her forehead wrinkled, and her hand in the air. She let her expression relax and her hand drop down to her side.

"Wonder what's up with him?" she said finally, to no one in particular.

As Ash ran, he looked behind to make sure no one else snuck up on him. And while he had one end covered, he clearly left the front unnoticed and bumped into Brock. Falling to the ground, he quickly sat up and rubbed his side. When he opened his eyes, Brock was looking down at him, his expression amused.

"You okay there Ash?"

"What- oh yeah. Sure I am."

"Are you sure? You seem kind of--"

"Kind of what!? What do you mean?"

Brock was taken aback by Ash's sudden outburst.

"Um, well…kind of just that. Jumpy, anxious. What's up?"

"Huh? Nothing! No I'm fine! I'm just…just…hungry! Yeah. Just hungry is all."

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense. That's all you had to say you know."

" Yeah. I know." Ash answered slowly, mostly to himself.

Brock turned around and went about his business, finishing the last touches to his breakfast feast. Ash watched as Brock moved from one place to the next, mixing and pouring and fixing. And then Ash got to thinking. Brock was a good friend, right? Maybe he should tell him about his problem. Sure Brock was no good at getting girls for himself, but besides that, he was pretty good in the advice department.

Ash sat with a worried look. He couldn't decide. It was embarrassing to admit he was having girl problems, especially with his best friend of all people. He didn't know how Brock would react if he let him in on his secret.

Brock was almost done when he turned around and saw ash, deep in thought. A rare view of course. He smiled in spite of himself and walked over to his friend.

"Hey."

Ash looked up slowly.

"Hey."

"So uh..food's just about ready."

"Oh."

"Ok Ash, seriously, what's wrong? Normally you would be going for seconds by now."

Ash sighed.

"I want to tell you Brock but..I just, I don't know if I can."

Brock looked slightly insulted.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Of course you can."

"Well…" Ash looked down blushing, unsure of himself.

Brock put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Misty, isn't it?"

"What..H-How did you know?" Ash blushed deeper and Brock chuckled.

"Really, Ash?" He smiled and looked at his friend.

Ash looked around, making a point that he wanted the conversation to continue private.

Brock sat down and waited.

"Is it…that obvious?" Ash asked.

"Well, yeah. But that lure you sleep with was a big hint," He replied.

Ash looked mortified.

"What?" he practically squeaked.

Brock laughed and said, " Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I just thought I should make a point that it's hanging out of your jacket now."

Ash relaxed, so he was just guessing.

"Oh."

"Do...you sleep with it?" Brock asked cautiously.

"No! I mean...Ok, just last night though. But I usually do keep it in my jacket." Ash admitted.

"Well I guess that really was Misty's lucky lure. She certainly got a big bite." Brock said.

Ash looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

His friend raised an eyebrow and asked, "Didn't you think she liked you too?"

"I want her too. But I never really thought she did. If I did, I would have said something by now."

"That's a good point. But now that you know, _are_ you going to do something about it?"

"What are you saying? You know that she likes me?"

Brock hesitated.

"Uh well…no but. I was right about you, wasn't I?"

"I guess. You never know though."

"And that's why you should find out."

"I know that Brock. Actually, I was planning on going to the Pokémon Center, first thing today."

"That's great Ash! So now, just relax, and we'll leave right after breakfast."

"Thanks Brock. I feel a lot better now."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for."

Everyone sat on their own log, eating the scrumptious breakfast Brock had prepared.

Pikachu and Dawn glanced at Ash every once in a while, not forgetting the incidents that morning.

"So Ash, what are we planning to do today?" Dawn asked.

"Pi, pika, pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Um.." Ash looked at Brock, and Brock nodded back.

Dawn crossed her arms as she watched her two friends exchange looks.

"Is there something me and Pikachu don't know about?"

Ash put his food down, another rare event.

"Actually Dawn, we're going to head to the closest city as soon as we're done eating. There's uh, an important call I have to make."

Dawn looked content.

"Oh, ok then. If that's it."

Brock nudged Ash, hinting for him to continue.

"Uh. There's actually more to it."

Both Dawn and Pikachu looked up in interest.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…if everything turns out well. We might be heading to Cerulean for a little bit."

At this even Brock looked surprise. They had not discussed anything of the sort during their talk.

"W-What are you talking about Ash?" Brock asked, confused.

Pikachu raised it's ears in curiosity.

"Wait. Cerulean...where is that? I think I've heard that place before," said Dawn, jumping in.

"Yeah its where our old friend lives." Ash replied.

"You mean May? I thought she was in the Johto region right now," Dawn inquired.

"No he's talking about Misty," Brock answered.

Ash blushed at the mention of her name. Picking up his water, he turned his head to hide his face and took a sip, trying to act casual.

Noticing this, Dawn suddenly remembered where she had heard the name 'Cerulean' before. Yes...it was that time when they had been fishing. And Ash, he had that lure. A lure from a girl, named Misty. Who lived in Cerulean.

She studied Ash's expression a little more and came to a surprising conclusion.

"Oh, Misty-the girl you have a crush on, I remember!!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash dropped his glass and stared in disbelief.

"Well, it's true, right?"

Ash looked at Brock and he shrugged.

"Pikachu!" said the tiny electric Pokémon with joy.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go call her!"

And with that, Dawn and Pikachu were already on their way to the nearest center, leaving a very shocked and confused Brock and Ash behind.

Finally arriving at the Pokémon Center, Ash rushed to the phone.

He was feeling butterflies in his stomach.

He didn't know if he could go through with it.

In the reflection of the screen, he saw his friends standing behind him, encouraging smiles on their faces.

He turned around.

"Hey guys, I really appreciate everything you've done so far but uh, do you mind?" Ash said, hinting at the phone in his hand.

"Oh, sure thing Ash!" Dawn said, joyful as always as she pulled Brock and Pikachu away.

"Whoa! Hey, good luck Ash! Don't worry!" Said Brock hurriedly and he was being taken away.

"Pi, Pikachu!" added Pikachu as he followed Brock and Dawn.

Ash sighed.

"Well, I guess this is it."

Hand shaking slightly, Ash dialed the number he had memorized by heart and knew more than his own.

He waited patiently at first.

One ring, two rings, three rings.

But it wasn't long until he started to become jumpy again.

Four rings.

What if its too late, what if she's already got a boyfriend?

Five rings.

What if she doesn't even want to answer because she knows its me. Or worse, what if she doesn't remember me?

Six rings.

No, how could she not remember? OK ash, calm down. Everything will be fine.

Seven rings.

Come on Misty. Before I chicken out.

Eight—

"Hello?"  
The videophone turned on and on the screen was an angel; Just like he had always thought of her.

Ash held his breath.

"Ash, is that you?" Asled a surprised Misty.

So she did remember him, what a relief.

"Hey Mist. Yeah, it's me," he confirmed.

"Hey! Long time no see. So what's up?"

"I found out there is a ferry going to Cerulean. It leaves here in a couple of days."

He paused.

"I was wondering, if we could stop by?" he questioned, uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course you can! That sounds great!"

"You see Mist, I need to tell you something, but I want it to be in person."

"…. Wow, it must be important."

"Yeah. It is."

"Is it…something bad?"

"No! Well, I hope it's not bad."

Misty had a slight idea as to what Ash was talking about. But she didn't know if she could believe it. Was he trying to say--

"Oh and Misty?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Thanks for the lure."

Misty blushed.

"Oh, no problem. I thought you might like it."

" I do. It's nice to have a reminder of you."

Now they were both blushing.

"Oh, that's really sweet. I'm glad you liked it."

"I have it with me now."

Ash stopped to search through his pocket.

"See?"

Misty smiled.

"Well I see you've been taking care of it."

"Course I have. What else would you expect?"

Misty laughed.

How ash loved her laugh.

"So why are you carrying it around with you in your pocket? There must be a lot of good fishing places out there." She teased, hoping she knew the real reason.

Ash laughed nervously.

"So how soon will you guys be here?"

"Hmm…maybe in about a week or two. You know the ferries can be slow."

Misty nodded. She made a motion to turn off the video phone; she was going to say goodbye.

"Hey Misty? One more thing."

"Yeah, Ash?"

"You know, I was thinking, this thing really is lucky." Said Ash, indicating the lure.

"Oh really, and why is that? Did it get any good bites?"

Ash grinned, recalling Brock's previous comment.

"Yeah. Something like that."

* * *

So what do you think?? R&R please!!

And yeah, I was too lazy to seperate the 'parts' into chapters. But it wasn't THAT long. I mean, at least my paragraphs weren't those big lenghty ones, right? Lol.


End file.
